the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/~My House of Anubis Wikia Plans~
Hey, Sibunas! So, this is probably another meaningless blog, but I'm just feeling like I want to tell you all what I'm planning to do on this wikia for the rest of 2014. Of course, it would be normal and understandable if I won't succeed in all of the things I'm planning to do, but I'll save this blog as a draft. Okay. Let's start? My HOA wikia plans: 1. Continue writing House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up As far as I went with this fanfiction, you know it was meant to be a Halloween short, but, the Halloween came so fast, that I didn't even start bringing this fanfiction into action. All I did was I focused on the characters and their connections with each other, and didn't really have a chance to start the real meaning of it. Now, you all thought that the trailer I did a month ago was mis-leading and it doesn't have anything to do with the fanfiction - but that's not true. 'That's what you call horror?' you all probably said - no, that's not it. I didn't even try to make anything scary just yet, because I don't know, maybe I wasn't ready yet, was scared or wanted to define the plot at first and start the action later. I've already written 2 new chapters, and I have to spoiler you - nothing scary yet, apart from something really mysterious what's about to happen in chapter 5 - but I don't want to give all the goods away just yet, so I'll keep it a mystery just for now. But, at first I wanna thank all of you peeps who keep supporting my work and make it all happen. :) 2. Begin writing Artemis Academic Boarding School An original (well, in some ways a House of Anubis rip-off, whoops) story about 10 fearless teenagers who attend to solve and ancient mystery, finding out about their identities and secret powers, leading them to the truth of being descendants of ancient Greek Gods such as Artemis, Zeus and 8 more. That was just a little bit of the goods for you. This is a story which many of the House of Anubis wikia peeps helped us create by making their own characters. How did we get the idea? When Jambie posted a blog months ago about her needing characters for her idea, me and Izzy have written a lot of the characters, and time to time, we started talking about creating our own story with our own main characters, and that's when it all started. Mainly this was all Izzy's idea, so shoutout to her, if you're new to the wikia, her username is'' Corbierr''. The story is already begining its' creation, and I really hope that me and Izzy will find our way to write something like this. Story genre: Mystery, Drama, Romance, Comedy (again, like House of Anubis) '3. '''Editing This is something short and boring, but even though everyone's saying there's not much left to edit on this wikia, there's actually a lot of grammar mistakes and false facts about the characters/couples/cast members etc., which I'm currently working on. To make this easier for you to understand - I will edit stuff. Wow... That's so cool... Shut up, David. 4. Commenting on other blogs No matter if I have time or not, from now on, unlike I did in the past, I'll read as many blogs/one shots/fanfictions as posible and leave comments on them all, saying what I think, talking about my theories and discussions. You're posibly asking me why I'll be doing it - I went to the recent blogs section and I've realised there are so many blogs that haven't been read by other peeps, which made me feel bad. You know why? Because even if I don't really find the topic interesting, it is what I think, and even though that's my opinion - these blogs can be useful to somebody else, and also I just can't stand the fact when someone works on their blogs so everyone would find them interesting, and what they get for the treat is a number 0 in the comment section. I just feel bad about it - they worked on something for us. Even if we don't like the topic, we should respect their choices on spending so much time working on one blog. That's just the way I feel. Also, I want to apologize to Nakiyah, Izzy, Haley, Lia, Theresa, Rom and many other wikia bloggers for not reading all of the blogs. I don't want to promise I will read them, because there's just so much I need to read, but I promise that I'll read as many of your future blogs as I posibly can. ''Also I will read all of the blogs which I have missed, which Izzy will promote in her Advertising Incorporated blogs coming every Sunday. So, let's move on now, shall we? 5. Creating online projects to keep the users active You all have noticed this, and it's been really sad for me to watch, that the House of Anubis wikia isn't as active as it used to be. There are certain days when many people are around, messaging each other, chatting, blogging and editing, but I don't remember there being a project in the last few weeks that all of the users would be involved with. Now, say, the Halloween wikia party. A few of us have worked pretty hard on it. Izzy has created it because she wanted to bring the House of Anubis wikia into the Halloween spirit. Not many of the wikias did this kind of thing, so she wanted to make our wikia active, supportive etc. But what happened? Only like 5 people helped on the project. Is this because the show has ended? Posible, but, when a show ends, we don't stop stalking about it. That's not what other fandoms do - we still talk about it, support it. Now, I know there could've been many reasons why all of us were busy to attend - but I've seen many, and I mean many people on the chat the other day, who were all informed about this project, but not many of them have actually joined. Noone helped. Okay, you were busy. But you could at least spread the word, right? Write something horror related, like a fanfiction or a creepypasta. You could make edits - videos - whatever you like. I don't really want to blame any of you, because of course there were like around 10 people who actually took their time to help. But I'm just sayin' that it's not right to leave your friends alone when they really want to make something for their friends. I hope you guys understand what I mean. So, after that, I've realised that this wikia activity isn't alive anymore, and right now I'll be working on something that could bring us all back together to work for something we find exciting. Maybe it can be #4YearsofSibuna project I've told you guys earlier? We'll see. I hope I didn't offend you in anyways by saying all of the above, don't take it personally, I may not be talking about you. I'm talking about everyone - talking about the ones who actually could. 6. NaNo WriMo 2014 + House of Anubis Wikia Competition What is it? You can read a blog Baley wrote about it right here . I've been currently writing Never Wake Me Up, which by now is around 15k words. But - excluding the chapters I've made in October, that would be about 5 thousand words. Which means right now I need to write about 40k words if I want to win this project. But, speaking of winning, I don't expect to win this year, although it would be quite cool. I'm just participating because it's my first year and I think it will be quite fun. (also hard! Blood, sweat & tears, get ready) Will you be working on NaNo WriMo? I hope so! ;) I've also suggested Dan about making a House of Anubis wikia competition - who will write 50k words the fastest! The one who wins, will earn a "The Winner of House of Anubis NaNo WriMo 2014 competition" award, which I will make. (I'll talk to him about it later and hopefully we'll make this competition happen for real! :) A little competition would be quite fun, it would bring us all together, except if we all start fighting with each other about it. This way it will be cancelled. More details coming soon! What do you all think? 7. Write new types of blogs and make wikia competitions & games I'm planning on doing something interesting and entertaining, such as choosing 3 best HOA fanmade videos and promoting them on my blog. As well as competitions and games. I don't promise you anything, but I'm planning to re-make my blogging schedule including bunch of new stuff! 8. "We gotta keep on living" blog I'm just teenager, but I have already felt so many unforgettable things that made my life miserable, that it would be pretty hard for an adult to understand. (unless I'm talking to a psychologist or something...) Now, of course I won't be like a life advice guru, but I will interact with people online who suffer phsychological pain in real life and I will try to help them realise that they can stay strong no matter what. This won't be anytime soon, but you can count on me that I will make this thing happen! Why have I decided to make this?: It'd be impossible to stop people from gaining psychological pain in real life, but even though many of you may think I'm some sort of idiot who hates on everyone - I really am not, sometimes I'm just not in a mood, and I will only make this blogs when I really think I can handle helping people with their own problems. In this blog I will ask people questions and interact with them, I will let them speak their thoughts out loud, and hopefully it will help. That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and are looking forward on hearing more about these plans. I'll try my hardest to keep my promises and participate on making this wikia a better place! :) Thanks to all of the ones who were reading this. Yours truly, David. Category:Blog posts